


I'm Different

by livinginnightvale (cloudsgrl)



Category: Portal (Video Game), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Aperture Scientist Carlos, Oneshot, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsgrl/pseuds/livinginnightvale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working as an engineer, he bonds to the robots in his work place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Different

His fingers darted across the keyboard keys, scrolling and maneuvering through code. On the counter lay a long oblong, white ovoid with pieces and hardware scattered about nearby. The entire room was filled with numerous ovoids standing on extended limbs and oddly shaped cubes, either taken apart or carefully cared for.

Some of the ovoids eyes were open, watching as the man before them entered and edit code on his screen, occasionally reaching over to adjust something within the open ovoid’s form. Upon placing the necessary piece, the man raised his arms in the air in a stretch, flopping back in his chair upon releasing. He ran a hand through his hair, the dark curls flopping back onto his forehead against the motion. With tired eyes, he turned to the ovoid he was working on and pulled it into his lap.

He scowled at the lack of movement in the ovoid's eye and grabbed a screwdriver to fiddle with the visual input port. "I don't understand why I'm here," he admitted to the watching cubes and ovoids. "I'm a scientist, not an engineer. I should be helping oversee the tests, not... repairing you guys." He paused before adding, "No offense."

 _"None taken,"_ an ovoid responded, several high pitched beeps and whistles coming from the rest of those scattered around the room.

"I mean, I love existence. I love exploring existence and possibilities and what it means for us as humans to--" He dropped the screwdriver and sighed into the front plate on the ovoid. "I just--- I just want to do science."

 _"I'm different,"_ the ovoid in his hands chirped sadly. He nodded. _"I'm different,"_ it repeated. He only nodded once again. _"Why?"_

"I don't know. But the others in here are different too. It's not so bad." A litany of noises came from the various ovoids scattered around the room. The scientist placed the ovoid back on the counter and stood, groaning at the tight feeling in his muscles and began the process of stretching. "We'll check your programming, see what was corrupted in building you, and inform the engineers of the fixes to be made in future versions of you. All of these," he gestured to the ovoids and cubes that couldn't be seen, "are previous versions of you, or other creations that had some form of bug in them. They don't like to see their failures, so I find out the mistakes and submit the error reports. Sometimes they read them, sometimes they don't." The man sighed and approached a cube, tracing the detailing along the sides.

The silence spanned moments, minutes, maybe longer when the ovoid stated: _"We're different."_

"Yes, turret. We're different."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I should be finishing up my final paper for my graduate degree. I needed a break and I've been meaning to write Aperture Scientist Carlos for a while. It's not plainly stated that it's him, but it's meant to be.
> 
> This will probably be a series of oneshots of Carlos becoming a full fledged scientist for Aperture Science, taking care of his turret babies, and then dealing with GLaDOS.
> 
> If you have feelings over "Different Turret" or anything in general, message me on Tumblr! I'm always free to talk (well, after Feb 1st, for certain!) and love discussing these sort of things! Thanks for reading.


End file.
